Hanging by a Moment
by LoriChan666
Summary: This is a Joey/Mai fic. There is a big Valentines day Dance coming up an Mai is really depressed but that is changed when joey asks her to go with him!But somthing wil happen that will spoil their date, or will it bring them closer?? R&R!!
1. Chapter 1

Hanging by a Moment  
By: LoriChan  
  
Me: YAY!!! My first Fanfic!! I Feel Proud! ^_^ *cough* Anyways...this is a Joey/Mai Fic, it's valentines day and there is this big dance. Joey asks Mai to go with him, but when the time comes something happens that cancels the date? But will it bring them closer?? I've said too much. I wrote a Mai/Joey fic cuz theres not many of these out there. But they make such a CUTE couple!! I love em~!  
  
Seto: Noooo Joey is mine MINE!!!  
  
Me: *kicks seto* Bug off Anyways on to the disclaimer! ^_^  
  
Seto: .my spleen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters! Okay?!? Although I wish I did, cuz If I did Joey and Mai would be together by now!! ^_^ Oookay on to the story~!  
  
~*Hanging by a Moment: Chapter 1*~  
  
This Wednesday, febuary 14th at 7:30pm-11:00 the Domino Community Center will be having a Special Couples Only Dance for Valentines Day! We hope to  
See lots of happy couples there! And Have a Happy Valentines Day~!  
  
Mai stared at the sign filled with sadness, as students around her were already making dates. Sure she didn't have any problems getting a date, of course the guys only went with her for her body then dumped her the next day. Every year, same deal. Which is why she Hated this holiday. Then of course came the teasing from Anzu, the Queen of annoyance. Which didn't help her mood.  
  
Anzu: Hey Mai, why the long face?  
  
Mai: None of your business Anzu, go away! S  
  
Sometimes Mai wished Anzu would just disappear.  
  
Anzu: Temper temper. Soo Mai who the guy to dump you this year?  
  
Anzu laughed.  
  
Mai would have loved to punch Anzu right in the face at that remark, but just then Yugi, Joey, and Tristian appeared. So then of course Anzu shut her big mouth, trying to act mature and sweet in front of Yugi so he would ask her to the dance. Poor Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hey Mai, hey Anzu whats up?  
  
Anzu: Ooh I was talking to Mai about the dance and how I don't have a date yet. Do you have one yet Yugi??  
  
Yugi: Uhhh..no but(  
  
Anzu: Oh really?!? That's Great we can go together!!  
  
Everyone sighed and pitied poor Yugi, who clearly didn't like Tea. Well not many people did. They all talked for a bit then Yugi, tristian and Anzu left. Leaving her alone with Joey. Mai Blushed, she really liked Joey, everytime she looked into those Hazel brown eyes she nearly went weak in the knees. Although today he looked a bit pale.  
  
Joey: Poor Yugi.I pity him  
  
Mai: Me too. Hey Joey you don't look so good, are you okay?  
  
Joey: Oh, uh yeah I'm fine.  
  
Mai: really? You look kinda pale.  
  
Joey: I'm fine! Really don't worry about me!  
  
Joey gave one of his famous Grins. Which made Mai laugh a bit. He was such a Goof. But a cute goof.  
  
Joey: Sooo do you have a date for the big dance yet?  
  
Mai: No, I don't think I'm even gonna go. Theres no point, I'll just get dumped the next day.  
  
Mai sighed. She hated Valentines day more then anything. Well accually she hated most holidays, because she usually spent them alone, her mom and dad were always away on some kind of vacation. Joey Noticed her sadness and got an idea on how to cheer her up!  
  
Joey: I got an idea!  
  
Mai: Really? That's a new one.  
  
Joey: Heeey not funny. Anyways how about you go to the dance with me??  
  
Mai was surprised a bit by this. Joey could go out with any girl he wanted and he wanted to go with her?! Joey blushed a bit, he really liked Mai so maybe the dance would be a perfect place to tell her his feelings!!  
  
Joey: Hey I bet it would cheer you up!  
  
Mai: Well yes.it's better then getting dumped the very next day. Okay Sure I'll go with you.  
  
Joey: Really??? Great!! It's a date then.  
  
They said their goodbyes and walked off, Joey felt a bit tired and decided to go home and rest while Mai decided to go find an outfit for the dance!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That afternoon all Mai could think about was the dance!! Which was surprising, because she usually she dreaded it. But now that she was going with Joey, she was full of excitement. Joey was soo sweet to go with her! He could've asked any other girl, but he chose Mai. Just to cheer her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oookay that's the first chapter!! Hope you liked it!! ^_^ I know it's short, but I'll try and make the next one longer okay?? Please review and no flames please!!  
  
.:. Lorichan .:. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging by a Moment  
By: LoriChan  
  
Me: Here it is! The second Chapter! It would've been posted earlier but I had a damn writers block! _ And I didn't know what to write! Anyways Thank you SOOOO so so Much for all the Nice Reviews!!!! They were very appreciated cuz this is my first fanfic and I didn't think anyone would like it! Lol. Okay then, this is the chapter before the big dance. This story is rated PG for slight Cursing! Anyways the Disclaimer! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters! Okay?! Although I wish I did, cuz if I did Joey and Mai would be together by now!! ^_^ Oookay on to the story~!  
  
~*Hanging by a Moment: Chapter 2*~  
  
Joey stared into shop windows, hoping something would catch his eye. It was the day before the Dance and he was looking for a gift to get Mai for Valentines Day, since they were going to the dance together. Joey had asked her to go not only to cheer her up, but he figured this was the perfect time to tell Mai his feelings for her!  
  
Hey flowers, Candy and a confession of Love. Women Love that stuff! Joey thought while he looked through a row of Flowers. He was determined to make this the Best Valentines Day Mai ever had! Since by the sound of it she hasn't had that many good ones. Joey coughed, he was feeling a little drowsy and sick lately. He just hoped he would be well enough to go on his Date.  
  
Shopkeeper: Hello, can I help you with anything sir?  
  
Joey: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm looking for a Valentines Day gift. I want to get something really nice; I really don't care about how much it costs. The price doesn't matter at all.  
  
Shopkeeper: Oooh Wow that's a lucky Girl your gonna give them to. Well let's see, how about Roses?  
  
Joey: Awesome!! She'll love them! I'll take 12 Roses.  
  
I hope likes these, I want everything to be perfect Joey thought as he passed the shopkeeper his money, he coughed a little. He just hoped he would be well enough to give her the flowers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai fumbled through a rack of Dresses and Skirts trying to find the perfect thing to wear for her Date with Joey. This Date meant a lot to her, she was going to spend Valentines Day with the Guy she secretly loved. So she wanted to look her best! Although there wasn't a great selection, she went to 5 stores. Finally at the last one she came down to a choice of 2 dresses, one was red, long and had one shoulder strap. The other was Pink, strapless and veerrryyy short. Really revealing.  
  
Hmmm I don't want anything too revealing, because then Joeys eyes will be focused somewhere other then my face. Mai thought to herself and laughed. She could just imagine Joeys expression if she wore the revealing dress. So she decided to buy the long, red one.  
  
As she walked out into the cold February air, snow started to fall. Which was strange because they didn't really have a lot of snow here in Domino City. Mai Shivered a little, it was really chilly outside, then the wind started to pick up. She didn't care though; she practically skipped back to her apartment. The snow and the freezing cold wind did not bother her at all! She could not wait for tomorrow night, it would surely be a Valentines Day to remember!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey stood in front of his mirror holding two shirts, trying to decide which one to wear. He never really fussed about what he wore on a date but this one was different.  
  
Joeys Dad: Hey Brat! I'm going out, I'll be back in *burp* 2 days I guess.or whenever  
  
Joey: Uh huh  
  
Joeys Dad: That doesn't mean you'll be aloud to have those damn friends of yours over *hic*  
  
Joey: Uh huh, see ya.  
  
He sighed, as he heard the front door bang. He was used to this. It had been like this ever since his Mom and Serenity Left. Actually that was the reason his mom left; his dad has a serious Drinking problem. So his mother couldn't take it anymore, so left, but she was only aloud to take Serenity with her, his dad would not allow her to take Joey as well. He still saw his Mom and Sister but he couldn't move in just yet. Although anything would be better then living with him, his father. He finally made a decision and went over to his bed to call Mai, to see what time he was going to pick her up. As he walked over he suddenly felt very dizzy and stumbled over and fell on his bed. Joey lay there for a minuet sweat pouring down his face.  
  
Joey: Damnit.what's been wrong with me these last few days?? I can't get sick.not now.  
  
He lay down and fumbled for the phone and dialled Mai's Number.  
  
Mai: Hello?  
  
Joey: Hey Mai it's me Joey.  
  
Mai: Oh! Hi what's up?  
  
Joey: Nothing much. Hey I just wanted to know when you want me to pick you up tomorrow?  
  
Mai: Well actually I was wondering if you meet me there? I have some things I need to do before the dance.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, no problem! *cough cough*  
  
He started to cough, and his voice was really scratchy. He trembled a bit, he was very cold.and his throat was really sore.  
  
Mai: Joey? Are you all right, you don't sound so good?  
  
Joey: Huh? Oh I'm fine  
  
He lied. His throat was really sore, but he just assumed some sleep and he would be fine.  
  
Mai: Really?  
  
Joey: Yeah really! Hey don't worry about me, I'm just a little tired. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow ok?  
  
Mai: Okay. Goodbye~!  
  
Joey: C'Ya.  
  
Joey hung up, turned off the light and fell back onto his bed. He was really tired, hopefully some sleep would make him feel better. He slowly drifted off to sleep, and all that was going through his mind were thoughts of Mai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai hung up the phone and lay back on her bed. She was a little worried about Joey he sounded sick, but maybe he was right! Maybe sleep would make him better. She turned off her lamp and decided to get some sleep herself she had a very busy day tomorrow.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep she had a most wonderful dream. It was Valentines Day and her and Joey were Dancing across the dance floor. Their Bodies were very close, and he had his string arms around her waist. He looked at in her eyes with his warm Hazel ones, and he leaned in closer. Mai Smiled in her sleep, as she hugged her pillow. That night all that was going through the minds of Joey and Mai were thoughts of each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well hope you liked this Chapter! It's a little longer then the first one which is good, the next chapter won't be up till the day after tomorrow since it's gonna be longer than this one! Please R&R!!! No Flames though! 


End file.
